The following technologies are known three dimensional packaging technology for semiconductor chips. For example, a semiconductor device is known that includes first, second, and third semiconductor chips, alternately stacked with first, second, and third through electrode groups for communication between the first to third semiconductor chips.
A semiconductor device is also known that includes a first circuit block formed on a first semiconductor substrate, and plural signal line through-silicon vias that conduct signals output from the first circuit block to a second circuit block formed on a second semiconductor substrate. This semiconductor device is provided with plural power source through-silicon vias for supplying a power source to the first circuit block, and the plural power source through-silicon vias are formed at an end of the first semiconductor substrate along the edge of the first semiconductor substrate.
A semiconductor device is also known that includes a second chip stacked on a first chip, wherein the second chip includes a first through electrode for receiving a supply of a first power source from the first chip, and a second through electrode for supplying a second power source from the second chip to the first chip.
The following technology is known as technology related to power source wiring structures inside semiconductor chips. For example, a semiconductor device is known that includes a first wiring layer formed from plural first wirings formed extending along a first direction, and a second wiring layer formed from plural second wirings formed in the first wiring layer and extending along a second direction that is orthogonal to the first direction.